So Close
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice] Snow force Emma à assister à la danse de la Saint-Valentin de Storybrooke. Tiré d'une ancienne tradition de la Forêt Enchantée et mieux connu sous le nom de Bal de la réunion des Ames, il est dit qu'une personne peut y rencontrer sa véritable âme sœur. Fluff. Post-Curse. - SwanQueen. COMPLETE
1. CHAPITRE 01

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Hey ! Maintenant que j'ai fini ma prépa, mon job d'été, que j'ai intégré une super école d'ingénieur et que je me suis trouvée un appart, j'ai enfin un peu de temps libre – ou pas en fait... Pour fêter ça, j'ai décidé de publier l'une des fics que j'ai traduite pendant les vacances. Je vous présente donc _« So Close »_ de Phyren Ice, une petite fic vraiment mignonne et drôle que je trouve parfaite pour cette fin de vacances.

En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez et que je n'ai pas perdu la main en ce qui concerne l'écriture et la traduction – si c'est le cas malheureusement, vous m'en voyez navré. Je tiens aussi à remercier ma nouvelle Bêta, **Devonnebydemi** , qui a vraiment fait un travail remarquable sur cette fic. Tu gères sérieux, merci !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **So Close  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Snow force Emma à assister à la danse de la Saint-Valentin de Storybrooke. Tiré d'une ancienne tradition de la Forêt Enchantée et mieux connu sous le nom de Bal de la réunion des Ames, il est dit qu'une personne peut y rencontrer sa véritable âme sœur.  
Fluff. Post-Curse._

 _\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Emma gémit bruyamment alors que sa mère la trainait derrière elle comme une enfant de cinq ans que l'on emmène chez le médecin pour un rappel de vaccin tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la caserne des pompiers de Storybrooke pour le premier Bal de la Saint-Valentin. Quand elles passèrent le seuil de la porte, la blonde resta sans voix devant les quantités astronomiques de décorations roses et rouges qui avaient été dispersées à travers la salle et qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir plongé tête la première dans une barbe à papa géante. Tout ce qu'on avait dit à Emma était que cette danse avait été crée en l'honneur d'une ancienne tradition de leur pays d'origine et qu'elle impliquait de la magie, des âmes et de l'amour – choses qui donnaient à Emma envie de faire demi-tour et de fuir aussi loin et vite que possible.

« Pourquoi je dois être ici ? » Demanda Emma en faisant la moue alors que sa mère la tirait vers la table d'inscription.

« Parce que tu pourrais trouver ton véritable amour ce soir. »

« Tu n'as jamais parlé de véritable amour, » répliqua vivement Emma alors qu'elle croisait les bras en signe de défi.

« Emma... Fais plaisir à ta mère tu veux ? »

« Bien. » La blonde inscrivit son nom sur la feuille d'inscription et prit le masque qu'on lui remit. « En quoi ça consiste au juste ? »

« Dans la Forêt Enchantée cette danse est connue sous le nom de 'Bal de la réunion des Ames'. Le but étant de trouver son âme sœur comme l'indique justement le nom de la danse, » expliqua Snow alors qu'elle escortait sa fille vers le bar. « Tout le monde porte un masque et quand il est l'heure, les lumières s'éteignent. Les Fées commencent alors à chanter l'hymne des âmes perdues et jettent de la poussière au-dessus de la foule. »

« Sérieusement ? Vous allez vraiment gaspiller de la poussière de fée pour ça ? » Se moqua Emma.

« Emma, écoute simplement pour une fois ! » Snow inspira profondément avant de continuer. « Enfin bref... Une fois la poussière retombée, tout le monde va commencer à briller d'une certaine couleur – c'est vraiment très beau. Certaines personnes ne brillent que d'une couleur, d'autres en ont plusieurs et pour certains, les couleurs se mélangent pour former un motif unique.

« Pièce pleine de vers luisants... Ok. Et après ? »

Snow roula des yeux mais continua. « Après tu cherches dans la foule la personne qui possède les mêmes couleurs que toi. Si tu trouves cette personne alors tu auras trouvé ton âme sœur. Une fois que tu l'auras trouvée, tu n'auras pas le droit de parler jusqu'à ce que les lumières se rallument – ça permet de garder le mystère pendant la 'Danse de l'Unification'. »

« La danse de la Licorne-quoi ? »

« De l'Unification. Afin de compléter le lien entre les deux âmes, vous devez danser ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la musique choisie. Quand elle s'arrêtera, vous scellerez votre union d'un baiser et retirerez vos masques. Les lumières se rallumeront alors et tu verras qui est ton âme sœur. »

« Il y a une différence entre véritable amour et âme sœur ? »

« Non, parce que ton âme sœur est ton véritable amour. C'est juste une manière amusante de la découvrir, » ajouta Snow.

« C'est complètement dingue, » grommela Emma. « Vous me demandez, non seulement de danser avec un parfait inconnu, mais aussi de l'embrasser et puis quoi encore ? Je suis censée tombée éperdument amoureuse aussi ? »

Snow rit doucement et tapota le bras de sa file. « C'est bien plus que de l'amour, Emma. C'est fort et puissant – tu vas sentir cette attraction, ce besoin intarissable d'être avec l'autre. Tu verras. »

« Tu veux dire comme être imprégné ? »

« Comme l'imprégnation des loups dans Twilight ? » Demanda Snow alors qu'Emma hochait la tête. « Je suppose que ça pourrait être quelque chose comme ça mais ce ne sont que des livres, Emma. Ils n'existent pas vraiment. »

« Ouais... Parce que les loups-garous et les vampires n'existent pas selon Snow White, personnage de Contes de Fées, » se moqua ironiquement Emma.

« Métamorphe à vrai dire, » corrigea la brune, s'attirant un regard noir de sa fille.

Emma descendit sa bière en deux gorgées avant d'en attraper une autre. En laissant son regard se promener dans la salle, une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit et elle sourit tristement.

« Et si je découvre que mon âme sœur est une femme ? »

Snow haussa les épaules alors qu'elle mélangeait son cocktail. « On n'a pas notre mot à dire sur qui est l'autre moitié de notre âme. D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas la première personne à qui ça arrive mais je peux te dire qu'elle savait qu'elles étaient gays ou bi avant la danse. Ce n'est pas comme si elles se retrouvaient face à une personne du même sexe pendant la danse et qu'elles se disaient soudain ''Oh mon Dieu, je suis gay !'' » Snow se pencha vers Emma avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. « La vraie question c'est, est-ce que tu aimes les femmes ? »

« Je ne juge pas un livre par sa couverture. »

« Eh bien, ça risque d'être une nuit très intéressante, » songea Snow alors qu'elle mettait son masque. « Je pourrais avoir un beau-fils _ou_ une belle fille ce soir. »

« Je ne me précipiterais pas pour acheter des faire-part à ta place, je ne suis pas du genre mariage. » Emma mit son masque à son tour. « Hé, parlant de mariage... Pourquoi tu participes ? »

« C'est une sorte de jeu entre ton père et moi. Dans la Forêt Enchantée, on participait tous les ans parce qu'on savait que l'on se retrouverait, » répondit Snow avant de prendre Emma par la main. « Allons-y. »

La Sauveuse suivit sa mère en boudant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la piste de danse. Elle réalisa que presque toute la ville, sans compter les couples mariés et les enfants de moins de dix-huit ans, étaient là – même la maire.

« Je suis surprise de voir Regina ici. Son véritable amour n'est pas mort ? » Demanda Emma.

« Il l'est, mais on ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas son véritable amour après tout, » souligna Snow. « Je souhaite presque que son âme sœur soit toujours en vie pour qu'elle puisse enfin trouver un peu de bonheur. »

Un an plus tôt, Emma aurait été choquée par la gentillesse des paroles de sa mère envers l'ancienne Evil Queen mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cora, Hook et la fin de la malédiction, les choses s'étaient calmées et les habitants avaient finalement accepté la rédemption de Regina. Henry était retourné vivre avec elle, elle avait été réélue maire et ses relations avec Emma s'étaient améliorées pour le bien de leur fils. S'ils ne se souvenaient pas avoir été des personnes de contes de fées, la ville pourrait simplement passer pour une petite ville américaine typique.

Sans prévenir, les lumières s'éteignirent et la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Emma pouvait sentir la présence de sa mère à ses côtés et c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de passer en 'mode' panique. Des murmures excités parcoururent la foule jusqu'à ce qu'une petite lumière bleue apparaisse sur la scène, suivie par une rose et une verte. Quand ses yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité, elle réalisa que c'était Blue, Nova et Tink et qu'elles tenaient chacune leur baguette qui brillait de leur couleur.

« Bienvenue à notre premier Bal de la Saint-Valentin, » commença Blue en s'adressant à la foule. « Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, ce bal sera basé sur le Bal de la réunion des Ames et finira de la même manière, grâce à cette petite chose nommée magie qui a été apportée dans ce monde. Nous avons décidé de faire ça le jour de la Saint-Valentin afin de créer de nouvelles traditions sans oublier les anciennes pour les générations futures. »

« Avec votre aide et grâce au vote que vous avez fait lors de votre inscription, la chanson choisie pour la danse de cette année sera _So Close_ de Calvin Harris, » annonça Nova.

« Maintenant, si vous ne trouvez pas votre âme sœur ce soir, s'il-vous-plait ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a probablement plusieurs raisons à ça mais rassurez-vous, elle est là quelque part, » déclara Tink avant de taper dans ses mains. « Bien, tout le monde, que la fête commence ! »

« _Bordel de merde,_ maman... Dans quoi tu m'as embarquée ? » Chuchota vivement Emma dans la direction où elle avait vu la princesse brune pour la dernière fois.

« Tu me déteste peut-être maintenant, mais si tu trouves ton âme sœur ce soir, tu ne pourras que me remercier, » répliqua Snow quelque part devant elle.

Emma grogna en entendant sa mère rire dans l'obscurité.

Les trois fées sur la scène formèrent un cercle autour du sac de poussière de fée et commencèrent à chanter dans une langue inconnue avant de tendre les mains vers la poudre, la faisant tourbillonner dans les airs. Les murmures de la foule moururent alors que tout le monde regardait la poudre de fée flotter au-dessus d'eux comme une couverture étincelante au-dessus de leur tête jusqu'à ce que tout le plafond soit recouvert. Emma leva les yeux, fascinée. La poussière scintillante lui faisait penser au ciel le plus étoilé qu'une personne ne pouvait qu'espérer voir un jour. Sans prévenir, les fées baissèrent leur baguette et, l'image éther au-dessus d'eux, vint s'écraser sur elle et sur la foule qui l'entourait. Elle pensa qu'à coup sûr, elle devait avoir le visage plein de poussière de fée mais à sa plus grande, elle semblait avoir disparu et avoir été absorbée par son corps.

Une chaude lueur commença à éclairer la salle mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour réellement voir les silhouettes des gens et ce d'autant plus avec le masque qui cachait leur visage. Emma regarda la douce lumière blanche avec une diagonale de bleue illuminer la personne à côté d'elle. Elle supposa que c'était Mary-Margareth mais ne pouvait en être sûre vu la lueur grandissante qui s'échappait de la poitrine des gens et qui permettait à leurs silhouettes de se masquer encore davantage dans l'obscurité, rendant presque impossible d'identifier quelqu'un.

En regardant vers le bas, Emma fut surprise par les couleurs qui apparaissaient sur son corps. La couleur principale qui l'illuminait était le violet mais il était agrémenté d'un ''S'' de couleur rouge sur le côté.

 _Ce n'est pas deux couleurs qu'on songerait à mettre ensemble_ , pensa Emma. _Je suppose que je ferais mieux de chercher mon ''âme sœur''_.

La Sauveuse errait émerveillée alors que des personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et masquée déambulaient autour d'elle jusqu'à trouver leur partenaire de même couleur et qu'ils attendent le début de la Danse de l'Unification. En quelques minutes, tout le monde trouva son binôme et elle commença à penser qu'elle serait peut-être l'un de ces vilains petits canards qui attendent sur le bord de la piste de danse sans cavalier quand une main lui tapa sur l'épaule par derrière. Se retournant, ses yeux se posèrent sur la lueur violette et rouge identique à la sienne qui illuminait la personne devant elle et sourit.

 _Eh bien, qui l'aurait cru... J'ai une âme sœur_ , pensa Emma alors qu'elle essayait de capter le moindre indice qui lui permettrait d'identifier la personne devant elle. _Une femme, définitivement une femme... Ou un nain. Pitié, s'il-vous-plait faites que ce ne sois pas un nain !_

C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse lui donner un indice sur qui partageait les mêmes couleurs qu'elle. Emma souhaitait désespérément briser le silence pour entendre sa voix jusqu'à ce qu'une main douce ne caresse sont bras et qu'elle ne se fige. _Définitivement une femme._

Les douces notes des premiers accords de piano résonnèrent dans la salle et Emma déglutit bruyamment quand elle réalisa qu'il était temps de commencer la Danse de l'Unification. La femme masquée devant elle laissa lentement glisser ses doigts le long du bras de la Sauveuse, laissant une trainée de frisson sur leur passage avant qu'ils n'arrivent derrière sa tête et se posent contre son cou. Emma se félicita mentalement d'avoir attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval quand elle réalisa que ses longues boucles blondes si reconnaissables auraient pu permettre à l'autre femme de l'identifier facilement si elle les avait laissés détachée.

Alors que la mélodie commençait et que la musique gagnait rapidement en volume, Emma laissa glisser ses mains le long du torse lumineux de l'autre femme et sur la taille fine devant elle avant de les passer autour du dos de la mystérieuse femme et de tirer son corps étincelant contre le sien. Elle entendit un doux soupir mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour identifier l'autre femme et Emma aurait pu jurer que son cœur avait loupé un battement.

Leurs corps se balançaient harmonieusement au rythme de la musique sortant des haut-parleurs et Emma se rappela de sa jeunesse, des danses en boite de nuit et des corps transpirants de jeunes filles sexy ou de beaux garçons alors que le DJ mettait le feu. Elle était légèrement surprise que, parmi les cinq chansons proposées, ce soit celle-ci qui ait gagné considérant la douceur des habitants de Storybrooke mais elle était ravie car c'était la chanson pour laquelle elle avait voté.

Comme si elles étaient une extension l'une de l'autre, leurs corps se mouvaient en harmonie avec la musique qui vibrait autour d'elles. L'inconnue plaça sa tête contre la poitrine d'Emma et resserra son étreinte autour du cou de la blonde. Emma répondit en resserrant la prise de ses bras autour de sa taille, la forçant à se baisser légèrement.

 _Elle est plus petite que moi... Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup,_ pensa Emma alors qu'elle laissait ses mains courir le long du dos de l'autre femme et qu'elle glissait audacieusement une de ses jambes entre celles en face d'elle, resserrant son étreinte et la rendant plus érotique. Emma nota que l'autre femme portait une robe courte contrairement à elle qui avait simplement passé une paire de pantalon et, subitement, la pensée qu'on puisse la confondre avec un homme lui traversa l'esprit. La blonde espéra que la mystérieuse inconnue ne serait pas fâchée en découvrant qu'elle était une femme puis, elle se souvint des paroles de sa mère et se relaxa légèrement.

La caserne des pompiers s'était nettement réchauffée depuis que les hormones semblaient émaner de la piste de danse avec une touche de luxure et Emma sentit des gouttes de sueur se former à la base de son cou. Laissant ses mains glisser le long de la taille de l'autre femme puis le long des bras qui encerclaient son cou, elle les écarta gentiment avant de faire se retourner l'autre femme et de coller son dos contre son corps, ralentissant leur mouvement en accord avec la musique. Ses bras retournèrent s'enrouler autour de la taille de la mystérieuse femme, la piégeant un peu plus contre son corps. Emma pouvait sentir l'autre femme se fondre dans son étreinte et, alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, elle ne put résister à l'envie de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur le cou devant elle. Elle entendit un nouveau soupir suivi par un frisson et la Sauveuse sentit quelque chose s'éveiller au plus profond d'elle-même.

Soudain, la mystérieuse femme s'écrasa contre elle, bougeant rapidement et en rythme avec la musique dans les bras d'Emma comme une libertine en chaleur. Emma se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de jeter l'autre femme sur le sol et de la prendre là, devant tout le monde même si ils ne pouvaient pas les voir. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et elle sentit l'autre femme s'immobiliser brièvement contre elle au son. Emma saisit cette occasion pour presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre le cou de l'autre femme mais, cette fois, elle finit son baiser en la mordant légèrement en guise d'avertissement. La brusque inspiration de l'autre femme fut rapidement suivie par deux mains qui vinrent s'agripper à son pantalon moulant avant de remonter le long de ses cuisses. La Sauveuse frémit à cette sensation et se blottit encore plus contre la petite femme dans ses bras.

Les dernières notes de piano vibrèrent dans l'air avant que la chanson ne prenne fin. Les lueurs avaient toutes disparut et la pièce était à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Elle sentit l'autre femme se tourner doucement dans son étreinte, remettant ses bras derrière son cou avant que ses mains ne glissent vers l'avant pour venir prendre en coupe le visage de la Sauveuse. Emma initia le mouvement et elles s'avancèrent doucement l'une vers l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un doux baiser avant qu'il ne s'échauffe rapidement. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de l'autre alors qu'elles profitaient de l'obscurité de la pièce et leurs langues forcèrent la barrière des lèvres de l'autre. Emma n'avait jamais sentit un tel besoin pour quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins pour une inconnue ou au moins pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. Elle se rendit compte que sa mère avait raison – il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que l'on était fait pour cette personne et que les faire-part de mariage seraient rapidement envoyé.

Avec regrets, les deux femmes se séparèrent en haletant gardant cependant une main sur le visage en face du leur pour retirer le masque de l'autre avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Leurs mains se cherchèrent et s'entrelacèrent alors qu'elles attendaient anxieusement que les lumières se rallument.

Elles se rallumèrent doucement, Blue ne voulant probablement pas aveugler tout le monde en rallumant directement la lumière après qu'ils soient restés si longtemps dans le noir, mais la patience n'était pas l'un des points fort d'Emma et elle plissa inconfortablement les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur la personne devant elle. Elle avait le sentiment de connaitre cette femme mais elle ne voulait pas voir ses espoirs anéantit.

Halètements et murmures exaltés commencèrent à se faire entendre dans la salle alors que les gens découvraient le visage de leur âme sœur pour la première fois. La silhouette de la femme devant elle commença à prendre forme et les perçants yeux bruns qu'elle croisa confirmèrent ses soupçons.

« Je savais que c'était toi, » soupira Emma de soulagement.

« Bonjour, Miss Swan, » l'accueillis Regina avec un sourire narquois.

« Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas surprise ? » Demanda suspicieusement Emma. « Je m'étais attendu à des cris de colère et des menaces plutôt qu'un salut et un sourire. »

Regina pinça ses lèvres avant de se rapprocher de la blonde. « Je pensais ne jamais trouver mon âme sœur parmi la foule parce que je pensais que cet honneur appartenait à Daniel, c'est pourquoi, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais daigné à l'une de ces réunions ridicules. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu là aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai une réputation à tenir en tant que maire de cette ville, » songea Regina avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'Emma. « J'avais aussi une intuition. »

« Une intuition, hein ? » Releva Emma alors que ses bras trouvèrent parfaitement leur place autour de la taille de la brune.

« Hum oui, ma chère... J'ai eu le pressentiment de m'être trompée sur Daniel quand il m'a dit d'aimer à nouveau. Une âme sœur ne dirait jamais ça, » expliqua Regina. « Depuis que tu es arrivée en ville, il y a quelque chose en toi que j'ai toujours sentit comme une menace. J'ai toujours cru que c'était à cause d'Henry mais maintenant, je connais la vérité. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Que tu étais une menace pour mon cœur car je pouvais sentir l'emprise que tu avais sur lui, » répondit Regina.

« Rappelle-moi de remercier ma mère de m'avoir forcé à venir ce soir, » murmura Emma.

« Oh crois-moi, Emma, je me réjouis d'avance d'être là pour voir _ça_ , » taquina Regina avant de capturer les lèvres de la blonde une fois de plus.

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, rouillée de la traduction ou pas ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que ce soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

La traduction et la correction de cette fic étant entièrement terminée, la suite et fin sera _normalement_ posté mercredi prochain.


	2. CHAPITRE 02

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à Phyren Ice (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Hey, voilà la suite et fin de cette mini-fic. Je sais, c'est court mais c'était juste histoire de me relancer dans les traductions. En tout cas, je suis vraiment très contente de voir que vous êtes toujours là pour lire mes traductions et que vous avez appréciez cette fic. MERCI A TOUS !

Et encore merci à **Devonnebydemi** , pour son efficacité et son travail remarquable de correction et de relecture.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **So Close  
** _[TRADUCTION de Phyren Ice]_

 _Snow force Emma à assister à la danse de la Saint-Valentin de Storybrooke. Tiré d'une ancienne tradition de la Forêt Enchantée et mieux connu sous le nom de Bal de la réunion des Ames, il est dit qu'une personne peut y rencontrer sa véritable âme sœur.  
Fluff. Post-Curse. _

_\- SwanQueen._

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Une fois la Danse de l'Unification finie, le DJ relança la musique et les projecteurs lumineux furent mis en route au même rythme que la musique. Les âmes sœurs nouvellement réunies se déplaçaient et se balançaient au rythme de la musique alors qu'elles appréciaient le fait d'avoir trouvé leur véritable amour. Emma et Regina restèrent sur la piste de danse le temps de quelques chansons avant qu'elles n'aient besoin d'une pause et ne se dirigent vers le bar.

« Je dois dire que je ne m'étais pas amusée de la sorte depuis longtemps, » confia Regina alors qu'elle se saisissait du verre de scotch que le barman lui tendait et en prenait quelques gorgées.

Emma prit une grosse gorgée de sa bière avant d'appuyer son dos contre le bar en soupirant. « Il faut que je te demande... Où est-ce que tout ça va nous emmener ? »

« Ca dépends, » murmura Regina. « Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller ? »

« Jusqu'au bout, » répondit honnêtement Emma.

« Tant mieux, parce que c'était mon but dès le départ, » déclara Regina. « En fait, j'espérais que tu me raccompagnes à la maison ce soir. »

« J'en serais honorée, _ma reine_ , » répondit Emma avant de s'incliner légèrement devant la femme à ses côtés.

« Je dois te prévenir que m'appeler ''ma reine'' pourrait conduire à une démonstration d'affection classée X, » la prévint Regina en tournant ses orbes brunes maintenant devenues noires de désir vers elle.

La Sheriff se pencha vers elle et demanda d'une voix basse. « Est-ce une promesse ? »

Regina se lécha les lèvres alors qu'elle laissait ouvertement ses yeux se balader sur le corps de la blonde. « Sois prudente, Emma, je n'ai aucun scrupule à prendre ce qui m'appartient _où_ je veux et _quand_ je veux. »

« Oh, alors maintenant, je suis à toi, » la taquina Emma. « Je suis presque sûre que mon arrière train n'est pas tatoué d'un 'Propriété de Regina'. »

« Ca peut s'arranger, » l'avertit Regina, leur nez se touchant étant donné leur proximité.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » souffla Emma.

« Essaies pour voir, » répondit Regina d'une voix rauque avant de combler l'espace entre elles.

Le baiser fut bref mais suffisant pour que leur cœur s'emballe. Emma se recula suffisamment pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la maire avant de lever une main hésitante et de passer ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure brune. Les yeux de Regina se fermèrent brièvement au toucher inattendu avant qu'elle ne gémisse de contentement.

« J'ai rêvé de faire ça tellement de fois, » confia Emma avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre le bar.

Regina pris un moment pour reprendre sa respiration après le geste si doux de la Sauveuse. Offrant un sourire chaleureux, Regina venait juste d'ouvrir la bouche pour remercier la blonde quand un cri à l'autre bout de la salle lui fit fermer la bouche et claquer ses dents.

« Emma ! Tu es là ! »

La Sauveuse se raidit visiblement quand ses parents arrivèrent à ses côtés.

« Hey Regina, » salua Snow avant de se saisir du bras de sa fille en souriant. « Alors ? Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ? »

Emma but timidement une gorgée de sa bière alors qu'elle jetait un regard à la brune à ses côtés, qui évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel et qui tentait lamentablement de ne pas sourire.

« Oui, » répondit finalement Emma. « Je suppose que je dois te remercier de m'avoir trainée ici puisque c'est un succès. »

Snow tapa des mains toute excitée. « Oh, je le savais ! Je savais que tu la trouverais Emma ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! »

« Alors, où est le jeune homme ? Ou la jeune femme... Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'étais pas très regardante sur le sexe. J'aimerais avoir la chance de jouer les papas surprotecteurs en le ou la menaçant, » déclara David.

Emma s'étrangla avec sa bière avant de fixer la maire à ses côtés qui ricanait dans son verre de scotch.

« Les menaces ne seront pas nécessaires. Je pense qu'elle en a eu plus qu'assez, » murmura Emma.

« Oh, c'est un elle ! J'ai une future belle-fille ! » S'exclama Snow alors qu'elle promenait son regard dans la salle. « Ne nous fait pas attendre... Montre là nous ! »

Emma grogna de frustration alors qu'ils ignoraient délibérément Regina mais une main délicate la fit retomber d'un coup et elle se tourna vers la brune qui lui offrit un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner vers les Charming.

« Mrs Blanchard, » commença Regina. « Emma m'a dit que vous aviez souhaité que je trouve mon bonheur ce soir. C'est vrai ? »

« Oh oui, je suis désolée Regina, je ne voulais pas vous ignorer de la sorte, je suis juste... »

« Excitée, oui j'avais saisi, » termina pour elle Regina. « Eh bien, si ça peut vous consoler, votre souhait s'est réalisé. »

Emma saisit cette occasion pour donner à sa mère un indice subtile, elle posa son coude et pointa distraitement du doigt la maire. Elle but une gorgée de bière de l'autre main et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la remarque.

« Vous avez trouvez votre âme sœur vous aussi. C'est merveilleux, Regina, » s'extasia Snow avant de jeter un regard perplexe à sa fille. « Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce que tu m'a demandé de faire, » répliqua la Sheriff.

Ses parents se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers leur fille, visiblement confus. Emma roula des yeux devant leur lenteur et enfonça son doigt dans l'air plusieurs fois.

« Je. Vous. La. MONTRE ! » Emma ponctua chaque mot d'un mouvement vers Regina.

David et Snow regardèrent Regina puis Emma puis de nouveau Regina avant de regarder les deux femmes qui se tenaient debout près du bar à côté de la maire. Emma suivit leur regard vers les deux inconnues et soupira de frustration.

« Emma, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de leur faire comprendre, » murmura Regina avant d'attraper le visage de la Sauveuse et de l'attirer dans un baiser passionné.

La Sheriff entendit les brusques inspirations de ses parents avant que tout ce qui l'entoure ne disparaisse, son attention toute tournée vers la magnifique créature devant elle. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les boucles brunes de la maire alors qu'elle l'attirait plus près avant que le besoin d'air ne les force à se séparer.

« Wow, » chuchota Emma alors qu'elle regardait Regina les yeux mi-clos.

Regina rit doucement avant de faire face aux parents d'Emma, enfin parent puisque Mary-Margareth semblait manquer à l'appel.

« Où est ma mère ? » Demanda Emma quand elle réalisa son absence.

David rougit alors que son regard passait d'une femme à l'autre. « Elle est allée clarifier quelque chose. »

Emma fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive sa mère au fond de la salle en pleine dispute avec la fée bleue.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas trop contente de l'identité de sa future belle fille, » sourit Regina avant d'embrasser la joue d'Emma. « Elle va revenir, laisse lui du temps. »

« Si ça peut vous consoler, je suis content pour vous deux, » déclara David avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent d'horreur. « Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher ta mère. »

Les deux femmes regardèrent David courir à travers la pièce avant de se glisser entre Snow et Blue. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma se rendit compte que sa mère avait la baguette de la fée dans la main et qu'elle avait malencontreusement transformé son père en lapin. L'échange vif et leur agitation prit brusquement fin quand les deux femmes regardèrent le lapin d'un air choqué. Snow jeta rapidement la baguette vers Blue qui tapa sur le lapin, retransformant David.

« J'ai comme l'impression que les vacances vont être extrêmement divertissantes, » murmura Regina alors qu'elle se laissait tirer dans les bras de la Sauveuse. « Rappelle-moi d'inviter Blue de temps en temps. »

Emma ricana avant de presser ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la brune. « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Regina. »

* * *

 **Fin**

 **NdT :** J'attends vos avis avec impatience et si jamais vous avez des remarques, des questions ou des idées pour m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout n'hésitez pas. Sinon, vous pouvez juste me laisser vos impressions ! (Quelles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, que ce soit juste un mot ou roman, un bonjour ou un merci ...)

Une prochaine traduction, plus longue cette fois-ci, devrait bientôt débarquer sur vos écrans. Mais en attendant, prenez soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil à mes autres traductions ! ;)


End file.
